Angry Kiss: Kiribaku
by TheWritingStar
Summary: Some Kiribaku action. M for language


Note: This is Day 5 of my writing challenge! So if you want to see the other, you can find me on tumblr with the same name :)

It was starting to get dark outside. After the day Bakugou and I had, I was starting to get impatient that my moves were not working. In the morning we did our intense workout together. I thought that maybe if he saw me working on my muscle, he would get fired up. But no. I even slapped in a pick up line or two.

Next it was lunch. Even sitting in the secluded area, he didn't get the clue. There was a fucking candle and everything, even if it wasn't lit, it was still there. How blind was he?

Walking around the mall, our shoulders touched. Okay so that happens all the time but still. Some ice cream, nothing. More walking, nope. And for dinner I took his stupid ass to a nice restaurant and even paid and he still didn't get the fucking clue.

Walking back to our apartments, I was feeling tense. My head contoured with thoughts.

 _What if he doesn't actually like me?_

 _Why would he?_

 _Just kiss me already you bastard!_

Passing the building next to our apartment he started to blab on and on about fighting with someone. But I didn't care, I need him to know.

"Bakugou"

"I mean it's literal bullshit"

"Bakugou"

"How stupid does someone-"

"Bakugou!"

"The fucker dared to-"

"BAKUGOU!"

"WHAT!" He screamed facing me.

His eyes sparked red and I gulped.

I couldn't take it anymore. Something inside me clicked and took control. Without a care in the world, I grabbed his collar and pulled him to me. Crashing my lips violently against him, I could feel him mutter something, probably "fuck", but I didn't care.

I pulled back before I could feel his response. Breathing heavily I looked up at him. My heart racing fast and I let go of his shirt. I was angry that he couldn't see how I felt about him but now he should know.

By the look in his eyes he knew. And I was scared.

 _Shit._

 _I royally screwed up._

"I-I'm sorry-" but before I could stutter more nonsense out, my body was pulled in the ally of our building. My back smacked the wall and instead of a punch to the face, he kissed me back.

He kissed me back.

Bakugou fucking kissed me.

Wasting no time, I pulled him closer. Anger. Hurt. Comfort. Heaven. It was all there. All the tension we built up between us vanished and for a second I saw stars.

I could feel him grind up against me and it took all my effort to not make a sound.

We parted our lips, gasping for air and his chest rose and fell against mine. I could feel my brows furrow as I glared at him.

"I'm, still mad at you. You know for not getting my clues you idiot" I panted. He rolled his eyes. What an ass.

"Whatever. Be mad all you want" he leaned closer to me, his hot breath at my ear. "You're mine now." He flashed me a smirk and it was my turn to roll my eyes even though I was dying inside. My heart actually skipped a beat but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing.

No I was angry and in charge, whether he liked it or not.

Grabbing his shirt once more, I returned the favor by smashing him, gently, to the wall. Now I had him where I wanted him.

"Just shut the hell and kiss me." I responded. With his hand above his head with mine interlocked, his free hand brought my waist to his and finally taking his sweet time, he kissed me again.

With the same heat and tension as before.

He tasted like the caramel ice cream he just had and I could feel him pressed against me. For a moment a smirk was plastered on him but vanished as a sweet sense of pain came from my mouth.

 _This bitch bit me._

But oh I enjoyed it.

For the second time we released. My eyes met him.

"Your room." I said. Control in my voice. I was raging with pleasure.

"My room?" His voice sounded rough and I could hardly contain my breathing.

"I bought your ass dinner so yes Bakugou, your room. Now."

"As you wish" his eyes sparked with desire and I simply smiled back.

And if he thought I was angry now, he had another thing coming once his door opened.

I Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
